Siempre Junto A Ti
by RbBlack
Summary: ¿Podrías dejar ir al amor de tu vida, sin que supiera lo importante que es para ti? El amor es un sentimiento demasiado poderoso para callarlo. Aunque los sueños están hechos para hacerse realidad, cuando el corazón habla no lo podemos hacer callar.


**Siempre Junto A Ti**

**Autor:** RbBlack

**Resumen:** ¿Podrías dejar ir al amor de tu vida, sin que supiera lo importante que es para ti? El amor es un sentimiento demasiado poderoso para callarlo. Aunque los sueños están hechos para hacerse realidad, cuando el corazón habla no lo podemos hacer callar.

**Pareja:** Harry/Ginny

**Recomendación:** Cuando vean esté símbolo (*) ponerle play a la canción "All Myself To You" interpretada por "Yiruma", pero si quieren escucharla durante todo el relato, estoy segura de que se transportaran hasta ese momento.

_Quiero agradecer el apoyo de dos personas grandiosas, que gracias a su colaboración, me fue posible la realización de este OneShot. Ani: muchas gracias por tus consejos, espero que lo que estás a punto de leer, te agrade, Danny: fuiste parte esencial en la realización de este relato, gracias por estar siempre ahí, gracias por apoyarme y aconsejarme. Este es mi año. Pero sobretodo, muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer esta historia._

. . .

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, hechizos y parejas cannon, pertenecen a la reina J.K. Rowling, Una de las mujeres que más admiro en mí vida. La trama en que gira esta pequeña historia, es de mi completa autoría, espero que la disfruten.

Las doce…

La una…

Las dos…

Harry Potter miraba insistentemente el reloj que reposaba sobre la pared que tenía frente a él; se pasaba inconscientemente su mano derecha por aquella maraña de pelo negro que jamás logró aplacar. Se encontraba ansioso, totalmente desesperado, no sabía qué hacer para calmar esta inquietud que lo estaba torturando; su futuro se le estaba yendo literalmente entre sus manos y no había nada que el pudiera hacer para evitarlo…

Una pequeña vocecita dentro de su interior le gritaba que él nuevamente podía marcar una diferencia. No podía dejar que la única persona que era capaz de hacerlo feliz se le fuera así como así de su lado. No.

Pero ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de pedirle que se quedara cuando el mismo la había alentado a irse? Él no podía ser tan egoísta para impedirle cumplir sus sueños; él no sería quien le cortara esas ganas de sobresalir, no quería que ella estuviera siempre bajo su sombra, porque sí; ella incontables veces se había quejado sobre lo hostigadores que podían ser los reporteros de "_El Profeta_" y de la revista "_Corazón de Bruja_", que sólo querían obtener los detalles sobre cómo se había desarrollado su relación e incluso intentaban averiguar algo sobre el declive de Lord Tenebroso; siempre era la misma discusión, Harry había hablado incontables veces con Rita Skeeter, amenazándola para que dejara de usar todas sus artimañas para sacarle información a su novia; le recordaba aquel pequeño secretito que Hermione había descubierto antes de que se terminara su cuarto año en _Hogwarts_ y que tenían bajo su poder. Ella argumentaba que nada tenía que ver con los ataques incesantes que sufría Ginny pero él le creía un soberano pepino.

Por esas discusiones, Ginny siempre terminaba llorando; ese lado tan frágil y sensible que poseía se hacía presente cada vez que su paciencia llegaba al límite, cuando las cosas se le iban de las manos y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Harry intentaba conciliarse con ella, pero la pelirroja ponía una barrera entre los dos que era difícil de romper. Y el muchacho, la entendía; toda su vida siempre fue comparado e involucrado con Tom Riddle, desde el momento de su nacimiento hasta que la profecía había tomado valor ante sus ojos, el azabache siempre estuvo ligado a Voldemort, no había ni una sola persona que no mencionara la razón por la cual él se había hecho famoso.

Sólo quería ser un chico normal, que cometía errores y los enmendaba, que podía salir a la calle y caminar tranquilamente por la acera pasando desapercibido para todo el mundo, pero no; en el mundo mágico las noticias siempre corrían más rápido que una snitch al surcar el cielo. Ninguno de los dos podía tener la privacidad que deseaban, a cualquier lugar que salían todo el mundo los reconocía, al principio era tolerable, pero conforme el tiempo corría el hostigamiento se había vuelto insoportable.

Por esa razón, Harry Potter había decidido abandonar el grupo de aurores que Kingsley Shacklebolt había creado y tomar un simple trabajo de escritorio, extrañaría la acción, pero ya había tenido mucho peso sobre sus hombros en lo que llevaba de vida; después de salir de Hogwarts y pasar más de tres años en complicadas operaciones, el moreno por fin había cumplido uno de sus más anhelados sueños, se había convertido en uno de los aurores más sobresalientes del mundo mágico; gracias a su colaboración, habían logrado capturar a más de la mitad de los mortífagos que se habían escapado mientras acontecía la batalla final entre Voldemort y el Elegido. Habían encarcelado a los carroñeros que asaltaron las tiendas del Callejon Diagón mientras el combate sucedía y habían quitado la maldición "_Imperius_" a algunos trabajadores del ministerio; pero él no se sentía feliz.

Estaba cansado y lo único que deseaba era un poco de tranquilidad, pasar el tiempo con aquella chica que lo había esperado por más de 5 años y mirarla hasta que sus ojos no pudieran más.

La amaba y sobre todas las cosas quería su felicidad, quería que ese brillo que se presentaba en sus ojos cada vez que sonreía, se quedara permanentemente en aquellos orbes que lo tenían hechizado, que la hermosa sonrisa que sobresalía de su rostro cada vez que ella reía, se instalara perdurablemente sobre su cara_, _quería evitarle todas las penas, quería ahorrarle todos los sollozos... lo que más ansiaba era que fuera feliz, aunque eso significará renunciar a ella, al calor que desprendía como humo de la hoguera y que lo quemaba a fuego lento, aunque con esa decisión se condenara a un tormentoso suplicio que seguramente lo acompañaría por toda la eternidad.

― ¿_Qué rayos estoy pensando? _―se preguntó una vez que terminó de beber su gran vaso de Brandy... necesitaba olvidar, dejar de pensar y de sentir, debía de parar los sueños que en algún momento se habían formado en su mente y los tenía que hacer esperar... que poco a poco se consumieran, que con el paso del tiempo se desvanecieran del mismo modo en cómo llegaron... Pero el lugar en el que se encontraban no ayudaba en nada al estado en cómo se sentía; Grindum Place había sido testigo de muchos de sus encuentros, de cada una de sus caricias y besos, de las promesas, de los suspiros incontrolables que salían cuando se entregaban a ese amor que había estado resguardado por tanto tiempo… Todo lo recordaba tan bien…

. . .

―_Harry… ―una pequeña maraña de pelos rojizos lo atacaron una vez que abrió la puerta de la que ahora era su casa, la vivienda que después de su muerte, le había heredado su padrino. El aroma de su perfume automáticamente se instaló en la punta de su nariz, atacándolo, dejándolo momentáneamente expuesto sin ningún escudo para que pudiera defenderse. La atrajo fuertemente con sus brazos, acunándola contra su pecho._

―_Te he echado tanto de menos ―respondió mientras acariciaba con ternura su cabello, y le besaba la frente. Definitivamente había extrañado a la muchacha que tenía frente a él. Desde que ella había regresado a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios, había contado las horas, por no decir los segundos para volver a verla; después de la guerra mágica de la que fueron participes, la necesidad de que estuvieran juntos se había vuelto casi obsesiva, la había besado muchas veces, que contabilizarlas hubiera sido una tarea imposible._

_Después de estar en la madriguera para estar al pendiente de Fred, quien había resultado herido de gravedad en la contienda, Harry y Ginny pasaban todo el día juntos, en silencio, tomados de la mano observando cada atardecer, deleitándose solamente con la presencia del otro, diciéndose con la mirada, todos los sentimientos de agradecimiento y de amor que sentían entre sí. Pero los días pasaron e inevitablemente el regreso al colegio no se pudo postergar más, la pelirroja debía de volver para terminar sus estudios aunque ella no quisiera hacerlo. No quería separarse de aquel muchacho azabache que amaba más que a su propia vida, pero contra los argumentos de Molly Weasley nadie podía discutir. Debía hacerlo aunque esa decisión estuviera contra su voluntad._

…"_Te veré en cuanto regrese Potter, no creas que te has salvado de mi"… fueron las últimas palabras que la muchacha le había pronunciado antes de abordar el Expreso que la llevaría directamente hacia el castillo, y Harry no pudo más que sonreír como el tonto enamorado que era, imaginándose que es lo que podrían hacer a su regreso. Pero una verdad lo atrajo a la realidad de un modo aplastante… estarían separados por un año; un año en el cual no vería ese hermoso color carmesí adornando sus mejillas, ni besaría sus labios, no podría tomarla de la mano y no podría decirle al oído cuanto la quería. Se había acostumbrado a su cuerpo, a su grata compañía, a todo lo que le llevara tenerla cerca. Y estar separado de ella por un año iba a ser sumamente difícil; pero todo había quedado en el pasado, por fin la tenía frente a él._

_La pelirroja buscó ansiosamente sus labios, intentando tomar de aquel elixir que se le había prohibido por tanto tiempo, queriendo dejar su esencia en él con ese beso. Pasó deseosamente sus brazos por sus hombros colgándose a su cuello, acercándolo cada vez más a su cuerpo, cortando sus respiraciones que en ese momento se habían vuelto irregulares. Harry entró a la casa a trompicones, sorprendiéndose de la efusividad con que la muchacha lo había ido a buscar, no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, solamente que no se encontraba preparado para eso; después de un día difícil en el ministerio, se encontraba cansado y sucio. Apenas había llegado a su casa y se disponía a descansar, pero el tocar de la puerta detuvo su paso hacia su habitación._

_Llegaron con mucho esfuerzo hacia la sala que se encontraba hasta el extremo del recibidor, donde tropezaron con una pequeña mesita que se encontraba en su camino, provocando que las fotos que reposaban en ella cayeran e hicieran un terrible estruendo._

_El pequeño elfo doméstico que cuidaba de aquel hogar, llegó a la habitación para ver qué es lo que sucedía, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separaran al instante en que un "flop" resonó en la habitación._

_Kreatcher al ver la agitación de sus cuerpos y el leve sonrojar que se había hecho presente en sus mejillas, hizo una reverencia exagerada disculpándose por haber llegado en el momento menos oportuno, desapareció tal cual llegó, permitiendo que Harry se recobrara de la impresión que le había causado Ginny._

_(*) ―Yo… Harry lo… lo siento, ―tartamudeo la pelirroja sintiendo que su cara tomaba un color más rojo de lo normal; después de que la criatura abandonara la habitación, la razón y la cordura cayeron sobre su cuerpo como un balde de agua fría._

_Siempre había sido una mujer que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, pero nunca había sido asaltada por la pasión y el deseo que poco a poco había crecido entre ellos; en el primer instante en que lo vio parado en el umbral de la puerta, con esa mirada cansada y los hombros caídos, se despertó en ella un sentimiento que no supo descifrar; era una mezcla de amor y ternura, de instinto de protección y solidaridad, era algo parecido a la melancolía y el dolor, pero no sabía exactamente lo que hizo que se lanzara con tanto ahínco a sus brazos, ignoraba la razón por la cual, había tomado sus labios de esa manera, y mucho menos tenía la capacidad para entender el motivo que hacía que lo deseara de esa forma, rayando en lo irracional e inverosímil._

_El moreno en un rápido movimiento, nuevamente la tomó entre sus brazos, hundiendo su cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello, en un intento de tranquilizar sus respiraciones. Ese pequeño arrebato que habían tenido minutos atrás, había hecho que todas las terminaciones que había en su cuerpo, despertaran con la rapidez que una estrella fugaz cruza el cielo._

_Siempre la había visto de un modo tierno y cariñoso, ante sus ojos era una mujer que necesitaba amor y protección, aunque la pelirroja inflara su pecho jactándose de ser una persona valiente, sin embargo él la conocía mejor que nadie; el haberse criado con puros hombres a su alrededor, habían hecho que la personalidad de la Gryffindor tuviera que ser fuerte, aguerrida y sobre todo valerosa, tuvo que aprender a ocultar su delicadeza y ternura si es que quería que sus hermanos la tomaran en cuenta, pero dentro de sí, habitaba una mujer delicada y sensible, y eso fue lo que más le atrajo de ella; su personalidad tierna pero a la vez enérgica, suave pero a la vez osada._

―_No lo sientas ―murmuró contra su cuello, provocando que un fuerte escalofrió recorriera la espina vertebral de Ginny; el muchacho soltó una risita nerviosa al sentir su cuerpo estremecerse entre sus brazos. Algo dentro de ella, clamaba por más caricias y besos, quería estar con él de todas las formas posibles que existían en el universo. Pero no quería que él la malinterpretara. Ginny calló todas las reclamaciones y deseos que sentía su cuerpo, ya que lo más importante para ella, era el precioso momento que estaban viviendo en ese instante._

_Con ternura se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda, haciendo que poco a poco el cuerpo de Harry se comenzara a relajar._

―_Te extrañe, ―le confesó en un susurro el moreno una vez que estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala. Harry se encontraba con la cabeza recargada sobre sus piernas con los ojos cerrados, y Ginny simplemente lo miraba, intentando descifrar la causa de las pequeñas cicatrices que tenía en su rostro, sus dedos se encontraban enredados en su pelo, acariciándolo tiernamente._

_Harry intentaba estar tranquilo, pero la verdad no lo estaba. Por dentro lo único que podía sentir era ese deseo disparatado que sentía por la pelirroja; deseaba estar con ella, pero no quería presionarla, ella apenas había cumplido los 19 años de edad, además de que quería que su primera entrega de amor, fuera especial para ambos, un momento que recordaran por siempre, no quería que fuera provocado por sus alocadas hormonas._

― _¿Harry? ―se atrevió a pronunciar Ginny. El azabache abrió los ojos mirándola fijamente, intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente… ― ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? ―la chica podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente en sus oídos. Internamente se preguntaba, si él muchacho no había sentido ninguna agitación ante aquel beso, tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza que no sabía ni por donde comenzar; tal vez él no la deseara como ella lo deseaba a él, tal vez Harry aún la veía como la hija menor del matrimonio Weasley y no como la mujer que ya era. Tal vez él no la amaba como ella lo amaba a él._

― _¿Qué es lo que sucede amor? ―el moreno le acarició tiernamente su mejilla, intentando que dejara de fruncir el ceño ante esa batalla que estaba teniendo dentro de sí. Ginny suspiró, a lo mejor no valía la pena preguntárselo, no quería abrumarlo con sus inseguridades. ―Anda dímelo ―rogó el muchacho al escuchar lo rápido de su respiración._

_La pelirroja tenía la incertidumbre atravesada a mitad de su garganta, ¿perdería algo con preguntárselo? Si, tal vez él le podría romper el corazón con su respuesta._

― _¿Tú… tú me deseas? ―se armó de valor y lo interrogó. Esa pregunta dejó sin habla al muchacho quien se levantó de su cómodo reposo y la miró sorprendido. Ella, avergonzada ante su cuestionamiento, agachó la cabeza e inmediatamente sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte color carmesí._

_El silencio que se hizo presente en aquella habitación fue sumamente incómodo. El muchacho no sabía cómo responder ante aquella pregunta. Claro que la deseaba, Merlín y Morgana lo sabían mejor que nadie, aquella mujer era su perdición, ella fue su luz cuando el camino se tornó oscuro, ella fue la vida cuando la muerte le dio aquel abrazo, ella fue la esperanza cuando las tinieblas intentaron apoderarse de su corazón. Ella era todo lo que él siempre había deseado ¿Cómo es que podía dudar que la deseaba de todas las formas?_

_Ginny ante el silencio inexorable de su novio, rompió en llanto pensando lo peor. Jamás había sido una joven insegura, pero él, era el elegido, podría tener cualquier mujer a su lado, tal vez una más bonita y femenina que ella._

―_Claro que te deseo Ginny, ―esas palabras hicieron que el llanto de la muchacha se cortara al instante, parpadeo muchas veces pensando que lo que había escuchado había sido un sueño. ―Te deseo irracionalmente amor ―volvió a repetir el muchacho pero esta vez con mucha más seguridad, tomó sus manos y las entrelazó con las suyas ―Te deseo y necesito más de lo que necesito respirar, tu eres simplemente perfecta. ―Harry quería decirle tantas cosas, pero jamás había sido muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos. Tomó delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó muy despacito hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura. ―Lamento el tiempo que me tardé en descubrirlo, lamento que hayas derramado tantas lágrimas ante mí ausencia, ―secó con sus pulgares las gotitas de agua salada que habían caído de sus ojos. ―Lamento el que aún sufras por mí._

_Ginny negó con violencia, el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía articular palabra alguna, aunque quería decirle todo el amor que sentía por él. Harry se acercó lentamente hasta sus labios los cuales rosó con ternura, moviéndolos lentamente, queriendo perdurar para siempre ese momento._

―_Quiero estar contigo Harry ―musitó sobre sus labios. Ambos se separaron y simplemente se observaron; Ginny no tuvo miedo de confesarle el más profundo deseo que sentía en el alma, quería estar con él, conocer su cuerpo y amarlo hasta que el tiempo se detuviera ante tal muestra de amor, estaba lista para entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma._

― _¿Estas segura? ―no pudo evitar preguntar, no quería que ella en un futuro se arrepintiera por la decisión que quería tomar. ―No quiero que te sientas obligada por mí, yo te puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario ―le respondió ante su silencio. ―Quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos, sea única y especial._

―_Será especial mientras esté contigo cariño, ―se apresuró a responder, pegaron sus frentes mientras sincronizaban sus respiraciones. Harry se sentía sumamente nervioso y feliz, el jamás había tenido intimidad con nadie, y quería que la primera mujer con la que estuviera fuera Ginny, no tenía duda de eso._

_Se puso de pie y estiró la mano ofreciéndosela a su amada, la cual la muchacha no dudó ni un segundo en tomar._

_Subieron lentamente las escaleras hasta una pequeña puertecita que se encontraba justo en el tercer piso de aquel hogar. Ambos se miraron con complicidad mientras el chico nerviosamente abría la puerta de la alcoba. Ginny fue la primera en entrar, quedando maravillada por lo que veían sus ojos, la verdad era que el muchacho había puesto mucho empeño en arreglar aquella casa que un día había habitado su padrino, poniendo nuevos tapices y colgando nuevos cuadros no mágicos que adornaran un poco el lugar._

_Fotos de su familia y amigos, se encontraban colgadas en la pared junto a la ventana, pero lo que más le conmovió, era que él, aún conservara aquella foto que la muchacha le había regalado de ellos dos, años después de que se conocieran. Ginny tenía una copia igual en casa y que él aún la conservara le causaba mucha emoción._

_El chico la rodeó por la cintura, recargando su mentón sobre el delicado hombro de Ginny, en ese instante, la pelirroja supo que él era el indicado, que jamás desearía a otro hombre como él. Una enorme sonrisa le surcó el rostro ante la emoción que sentía en ese momento. Se volteó lentamente para observarlo, y el reflejo de sus ojos sobre los suyos la emocionó, ya que brillaban en todo su esplendor, brillaban divertidos a la luz de las velas que minutos atrás, el chico había encendido mientras la pelirroja observaba maravillada todos los retratos de la pared._

_La muchacha le quitó lentamente sus lentes, quería perderse en aquellos orbes azules que tanto había extrañado, sin barreras ni cristales, lo quería solamente a él. Harry posó sus manos detrás de su espalda y muy lentamente comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido, atento ante cualquier arrepentimiento que Ginny pudiera tener, pero eso no sucedió._

_Su cuerpo tembló ante su desnudes, pero no tuvo tiempo para quejarse ya que el azabache atacó con delicadeza y a la vez con premura sus labios. Ambos estaban entregados totalmente a ese momento, besando y acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, conociéndose, explorando aquellos cuerpos desconocidos para ambos._

―_Harry… ―Ginny pronunció el nombre del amor de su vida en un suave murmuro, las manos sobre su cuerpo, hacían que sus pensamientos se volvieran irracionales, quería más sensaciones, quería todo de él. El muchacho al escuchar su nombre de sus labios, detuvo aquella búsqueda que había emprendido por todo su cuerpo, y la miró, esperando que prosiguiera con lo que iba a decirle ―Te amo tanto Harry, te amo más allá de lo que yo puedo llegar a comprender, te amo y siempre lo haré y aunque tuviera que alejarme de ti, quiero que sepas que tú serás el único hombre que yo siempre amaré. ―esas palabras lo dejaron momentáneamente aturdido. Un miedo terrible a perderla se instaló en su mente, haciendo que su corazón latiera con violencia sobre su pecho; no quería perderla, a ella no. Pero aún tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos ¿verdad? Si, así tenía que ser, se dijo para sí mismo y nuevamente se instaló en sus labios para seguir amándola._

_Las prendas poco a poco comenzaron a estorbar, los besos y caricias cada vez se volvieron más demandantes y desesperados, ambos rogaban por algo que aún no conocían, pero que su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos silenciosos…_

_Tumbados ya sobre la cama, sus cuerpos se movían en una sincronía casi celestial, amándose, reconociéndose entre sí, sin prisas ni presiones._

_Gemidos, palabras de amor, caricias, roses y besos eran el único lenguaje que sus organismos podían reconocer._

_Ella era simplemente perfecta, no sólo por su belleza física, ni por el maravilloso color de su piel, tampoco se trataba solamente del increíble aroma que su cuerpo despedía, no, su hermosura radicaba en algo más, algo que no podía precisar con palabras y Harry supo en el momento que ingresaba en su interior, que jamás podría sentir algo más fuerte que lo que estaba sintiendo en esos precisos momentos._

_Se adentró poco a poco, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, ella jadeó y cerró los ojos al sentir esa invasión sobre sí. Lentamente se fueron amoldando a esa extraña sensación, de dolor y pasión a la vez, Ginny miró a los ojos al moreno y supo que por él, sería capaz de dar cualquier cosa, no sólo su virginidad guardada con recelo, sino también sería capaz de dar su vida, podría dar hasta su último suspiro con tal de mantenerlo con vida._

_Harry no dejó de besarla ni de acariciarla ni un solo instante, palpaba su cuerpo como si se tratase de un frágil cristal, la admiró en cada segundo, en cada toque, en cada embestida; cada peca de su espalda, fue admirada y besada con devoción, el muchacho grabó en su mente la ubicación exacta de cada lunar que había sobre el cuerpo de su amada._

_Ginny se dedicó a besar y explorar cada cicatriz que el moreno tenía plasmada sobre su piel, besándolas, intentando que con sus labios, todo el dolor que había sufrido por ellas, se borrara para siempre de su memoria._

_Tomados de la mano, sus cuerpos se estremecieron ante aquel orgasmo que los golpeó como una gran bola de metal._

―_Te amo ―pronunció Harry, una vez que sus cuerpos estaban abrazados observando la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, se sentía tan dichoso y feliz ante aquella demostración de amor, por fin era suya en todos los sentidos, por fin habían descubierto otra forma de demostrarse todo el afecto que sentían entre sí._

_Ginny estaba con una tremenda sonrisa sobre su rostro, todo el dolor que había sentido en su primera vez, había quedado en el pasado, dejándole ver, que cualquier suplicio lo pagaría gustosa por estar siempre a su lado._

_Con sus cuerpos entrelazados y una promesa silenciosa de amor eterno, sucumbieron ante el cansancio. Rememorando en sus mentes, cada caricia y beso que se habían entregado sin pudor._

_. . ._

Cerró la puerta de la habitación a la que había llegado mientras recordaba todo lo acontecido, aquella alcoba había sido el único testigo de ese amor que ahora se había vuelto imposible.

Resopló derrotado mientras bajaba las escaleras, arrastraba los pies sobre el suelo, no tenía ganas de hacer nada; su casa ahora la sentía más sola que nunca, cada rincón le recordaba algo relacionado con Ginny, la primera navidad, la primera vez que se amaron a mitad de la sala, los juegos de mesa, las comidas en familia, todo eso ya no lo podría volver a vivir.

Tenía que tomar un respiro, alejarse de ese mundo que ambos compartieron alguna vez. Salió de su casa sin rumbo definido, las calles estaban atestadas de gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro, y afortunadamente, en el mundo muggle nadie lo reconocía, podía caminar tranquilamente sin que ninguna persona notara que él se encontraba triste.

Llegó a un pequeño parquesito situado en el centro de la ciudad, el frio aire del presente invierno lo hizo titiritar, se había salido sin su abrigo y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Para ser febrero, el clima estaba totalmente loco. Se sentó en una banca alejado del bullicio de la gente, intentando arroparse con sus propios brazos, mirando en silencio como todos se encontraban felices, todos menos él.

_¿Cómo es que había permitido que pasara todo aquello? ¿Por qué no la detuvo y le dijo todos sus sentimientos?_ ―tal vez ya era demasiado tarde, tal vez su oportunidad de ser feliz había caducado. Entre el bullicio de la gente, reconoció una gran mata de pelo color castaño que caminaba con la cabeza gacha, cubriéndose del frio.

― ¡Hermione! ―gritó en un intento de llamar su atención, corrió rápidamente para encontrarse con su mejor amiga. La muchacha al escuchar sus gritos, lo buscó entre la gente. _¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo Harry ahí?_

― ¿Harry? ―le preguntó una vez que lo tuvo frente a ella ― ¿Por qué no fuiste a despedirte de Ginny? ―lo interrogó, inmediatamente él se sonrojó. Seguramente su amiga lo regañaría por la forma tan infantil en que se estaba comportando, pero la verdad era, que él muchacho, no quería verla partir, no.

―Hermione yo… ―intentó disculparse pero su amiga entendió, lo miró con ternura ya que sabía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo ante esa abrupta separación. La verdad era que ningún integrante de la familia Weasley, ni tampoco los amigos más cercanos a Ginny se esperaron que ella tuviera que marcharse lejos de casa para seguir sus sueños. Hermione lo abrazó y el chico le devolvió el abrazo pensando que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría.

. . .

― _¿Amor? ―desde el umbral de la puerta que accedía a la sala, Ginny observaba a Harry, quien se encontraba sentado sobre el sillón, revisando unos papeles del ministerio. El chico tenía más trabajo que nunca, en el departamento de aurores, las cosas no marchaban bien._

― _¿Qué sucede cariño? ―Harry dejó los documentos que traía en las manos, frustrado. Al levantarse vio el rostro de su amor ― ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ―preguntó automáticamente cuando vio la hinchazón en sus ojos, y se acercó a ella con rapidez._

_La verdad era que Ginny había llorado toda la tarde, ¿Por qué tenía que irse ahora que las cosas marchaban mejor que nunca entre ellos? Se encontraba en un dilema existencial ya que, por un lado se encontraba todo lo que desde niña siempre soñó y por otro, se encontraba un futuro seguro al lado del hombre que más amaba._

―_Me aceptaron Harry, ―murmuró mientras su voz disminuía, el chico rápidamente comprendió y la alzó en brazos, dándole vueltas en el aire realmente emocionado._

―_Eso es excelente Ginny, me alegro mucho por ti ―le dijo con sinceridad, y era más que la verdad, el chico no podía encontrarse más dichoso por lo que había conseguido su novia; después de tanto practicar, Ginny por fin había sido aceptada en el equipo de sus sueños: "Las Arpías de Holyhead". Podría volar y jugar los partidos que siempre quiso, surcaría el cielo con su escoba y Harry estaría tan orgulloso de sus logros y triunfos. Pero Ginny no se sentía así. ― ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ―preguntó Harry al notar que no había emoción en su rostro, al contrario, las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas le dolían en lo más profundo de su ser._

―_Tengo que irme… ―dijo con voz rota. Desgraciadamente ella no podía quedarse a un lado de su amor, tenía que partir y mudarse de continente para seguir con sus entrenamientos y con su sueño._

― _¿Y cuándo regresaras? ―Harry preguntó con ilusión, su mente comenzó a planear lo que harían a su regreso, la fiesta de despedida y la celebración que harían a su llegada, el moreno se imaginaba que sólo serían unos días, por lo mucho un par de semanas, podría esperarla a su regreso._

―_No lo sé Harry, tal vez no pueda volver… ―esas palabras lo dejaron sin aire. ¿Qué? Era la única pregunta que el muchacho tenía en su mente, no lograba comprender lo que Ginny le decía ¿Es que jamás regresaría?_

_. . ._

Después de ese momento Harry se enteró de todo, Ginny había firmado un contrato por más de 5 años con "Las Arpías", ofreciéndole un lugar más que asegurado, así como una posibilidad de recontratación, pero tenía que irse lejos de Londres. Y Harry no podía cortarle las alas, tenía que dejarla volar y que ella pudiera realizar todos sus proyectos.

―Harry, ella aún te espera ―le confesó Hermione, quien había sido la única persona que vio el dolor en los ojos de la muchacha que estaba a punto de partir. El azabache la miró sin comprender. ―Vamos Harry, no la dejes ir sin que ella sepa lo que tu sientes, no la dejes ir si es lo que tu corazón te dicta ―se quitó la bufanda roja que traía colgada sobre su cuello y se la colocó al moreno. ―El traslador no puede ser activado hasta que tengan autorización, así es que… aún tienes tiempo ―con una sonrisa de complicidad Hermione miró a Harry, ella tenía que ver con el extraño retraso del traslador. ―No lo puedo posponer por mucho tiempo Harry, es mejor que te des prisa.

El muchacho la miró totalmente agradecido, le dio un sonoro beso en su mejilla y salió corriendo con una nueva esperanza en el corazón. Había sido un tonto y lo sabía, no debió de permitir que ella se fuera de casa sin que supiera lo que sería capaz de dar por estar con ella. Se adentró en un callejón para ocultarse de los transeúntes y poder desaparecer.

. . .

(*) ―Ginny, ¿Estás segura de esto? ―Marlene McKinnon le preguntaba al ver el nerviosismo de la chica, ella conocía sus sentimientos y las ganas que tenía ella de desistir de sus sueños; la pelirroja amaba tanto a Harry, tanto que le dolía, ese amor la lastimaba y quemaba lentamente, pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, él la había motivado a seguir sus sueños, él la alentó para que volara alto e hiciera realidad lo que siempre quiso hacer, no podía decepcionarlo, no a él.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Ginny asintió y Marlene la miró con comprensión. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y tomó las maletas que estaban sobre el suelo. Ambas muchachas se dispusieron a entrar a la habitación donde se transportarían lejos de ahí, a un lugar nuevo y desconocido. La pelirroja miró por última vez la ventana que daba al exterior, buscaba entre la gente a alguien que sabía que no vendría, pero que la amaba con todo su ser. Puso la mano sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, no pudo contener más el llanto que había estado reprimiendo por todo este tiempo, lloró mientras se despedía, en la distancia de su amor.

―Ginny ―susurró Harry al ver la espalda de la mujer de sus sueños, parada justamente frente a la ventana. Se acercó temeroso a ella, asustado por que ella pudiera rechazarlo, se sentía como todo un cobarde, _¿Qué había tenido que pasar para que el pudiera confesarle todo lo que había en su corazón?_

La muchacha sintió que un calor tan conocido la arropaba por la espalda, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar de esa fantasía que estaba recreando su mente solamente para ella. El aroma, el tacto de su piel con la suya, todo era tan real, que se dejó llevar por aquellas sensaciones que sus sentidos le estaban dando como despedida.

― ¡Oh Harry! Te voy a echar tanto de menos ―dijo Ginny sin aun estar consciente de los fuertes brazos que la abrazaban y la pegaban aún más a su pecho. ―Perdóname amor mío, perdóname por irme así de tu lado, perdóname por abandonar los sueños que teníamos juntos, perdóname. ―Harry la estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo, intentando no llorar ante aquellas palabras.

―La que me tiene que disculpar eres tu amor, he sido un imbécil ―Harry pronunció haciendo que Ginny saltara de la impresión, se separó abruptamente de su figura intentando recuperarse de aquel sobresalto que el moreno le había causado. ―Perdóname por haberme comportado como un idiota y no estar ahí para ti cuando tu más necesitaste de mi apoyo, perdóname por ser tan egoísta y venir hasta aquí y pedirte que no te vayas, pero es que no me imagino la vida sin ti… ―el chico sintió que se liberó, diciéndole todo eso a su amada, se acercó a su cuerpo tomando con delicadeza sus manos. ―Lamento haberte dejado sola en uno de los momentos más importantes de tu vida, lamento todo esto. ―Las palabras de Harry, sólo sirvieron para incrementar el llanto que tenía Ginny en esos momentos. Harry secó con suavidad todas las lágrimas que habían caído por el rostro de la pelirroja. ―Y quiero que sepas que yo siempre te esperaré, siempre…

―Harry… ―Ginny aún no podía procesar todo lo que el moreno le estaba diciendo en esos momentos, todo había sido tan rápido, tan inesperado, que su cerebro aún no procesaba que él estuviera ahí frente a ella.

―No amor, déjame hablar por favor, ―la pelirroja se calló al instante en que la voz autoritaria de Harry salió a flote; estaba nervioso, lo pudo ver en sus ojos que se encontraban cargados de emoción. ―Tú Ginny, eres lo único que yo necesito para poder vivir, eres todo lo que yo anhelo, eres la persona con la cual yo sueño despertar cada mañana; no quiero que te vayas sin saber lo que mi corazón quiere decirte, tu estas hecha para mí.

La chica no pudo soportarlo más, se abalanzó sobre sus brazos, besando furtivamente sus labios, demostrándole todos los sentimientos albergados en su corazón. No tenía dudas, eternamente sería él, el hombre a quien amaría toda su vida, el hombre que estaba destinado solamente para ella.

. . .

El amor, arrasador sentimiento que te llena, que te embriaga con su calidez, que te eleva en las nubes y te hace enloquecer… Un amor verdadero jamás tendrá fin, perdurará a pesar de la distancia y del tiempo; amar y amarse en el presente, entregarse sin pudor… No dejen para mañana los te quiero, el momento es hoy.

* * *

_Les quiero compartir que este OneShot, fue realizado para el concurso HannyContest, en el cual, obtuvo el primer lugar, y eso me tiene muy contenta. ¿Qué les ha parecido? La verdad es que a mi me ha encantado el resultado... ¿Algún comentario? Soy primeriza en este fandom así que espero que les haya gustado... :D_

_Reciban un fuerte abrazo y esperen más locuras mías._

_Rebeca_


End file.
